


вместе

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Они оба знают, что умрут друг за друга. Они оба знают, что давно уже вместе, давно пришиты друг к другу.





	вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрев последнюю серию сезона, я уверена, что они канон. Эти взгляды, разговор, а потом их действия. КАНОН.

Он снова спас его. Прижал к стенке лифта, прикрывая собой. Лиам был, правда, тронут. Но, вопрос, что с каждым его таким спасением, не переставал жечь кожу.

«Почему он снова спасает меня?»

Тео выдаёт очередную ложь, что-то вроде того, что не знает, что делает здесь и почему вообще находится этом лифте. Но Лиам и Тео знают — он спасает его. Это словно вошло в привычку.

Лиам смотрит в эти его красивые глаза, что сверкают, как звёзды на ночном небе. Не знает, что сказать. Не знает, что делать.

— Я не умру за тебя, — Данбар не замечает, как Рэйкен говорит это, как подходит чуть ближе. Почти вплотную. Лиам, сердце которого бьётся так сильно, решает ответить такой же обжигающей, как чашка горячего кофе, фразой. Фразой, от которой внутри горят все внутренности. Фразой, от которой их айсберг двинется вперёд.

— Я тоже не умру за тебя, — он, как и Рэйкен, походит ещё ближе. Между их губами буквально пару сантиметров. Слова, как яд, обжигают кровь Тео. Тео Рэйкен хочет выпустить когти и перерезать себе горло. Но как он тогда снова спасёт чёртового Лиама?

Тео, правда, не думает, бросает свой взгляд на сухие губы Данбара. Лиам не думал, что почувствует когда-нибудь такой взгляд от Тео. Взгляд, от которого ноги подкашиваются. Взгляд, от которого хочется как можно скорее отвернуться. Взгляд, от которого губы сами поджимаются.

Блядское притяжение убивало их. Обоих.

В эту секунду айсберг исчез, лёд между ними, наконец, растаял.

— Но, — Лиам знает, что хочет сказать настолько глупые слова. Ещё он надеется, что Рэйкен поймет, что он хочет этим сказать, — я буду сражаться с тобой.

И Тео понимает.

Тео понимает, что Лиам умрёт за него. Он сам только что признался в этом. Ведь Лиам тоже помогал Тео выбраться из очередной западни, правда, осознали они это только сейчас.

Лиам понял — Тео умрёт за него тоже. Теперь он точно был уверен в этом. Тео спасал его каждый раз, когда гнев Лиама вновь появлялся. Он спасал его жизнь. Он спас его минуту назад от смерти.

Они оба знают, что умрут друг за друга. Они оба знают, что давно уже вместе, давно пришиты друг к другу.

— Ладно, давай сражаться, — у Тео уголки губ слегка приподнимаются. А Лиам не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Они никогда так не улыбались друг другу, как сейчас. Никогда не смотрели друг на друга с таким пониманием. Никогда не думали о том, что будут смотреть так друг на друга. Никогда не думали, что это будет взаимно.

«Никогда» превращается «в эту секунду» и во всё без отрицательной частицы.

Они знают, что сердце у обоих стучит, как ненормальное. Слышат стук внутри друг друга.

Им не нужен поцелуй, пока нет. Сначала они должны спасти друг друга, спасти других. Спасти Бейкон Хиллс.

И, когда всё закончится, когда они удостоверятся, что оба живы, что оба спасли друг друга. Тогда они по-другому прикоснуться друг к дружке. Будут изучать друг друга медленными прикосновениями. Когда дело дойдёт до поцелуев, Тео будет первым, кто коснётся уже влажных губ Лиама. И Лиам не будет против.

Ведь они давно уже вместе.

Давно пришиты друг к другу.


End file.
